minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctic Base/Employees
Certain characters in this article are only based on fictional appearances and do not apply with The Admin Chickens or related people. Employees of the Arctic Base were a group featured in The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine and its Shorts. History The Arctic Base Employees first consisted of one employee: Luke, and he was there for an unknown amount of time before arrival of Grayson, Collin, and Drake. Grayson, Drake, & Collin's Arrival Grayson, Drake, and Collin became employed at the oil rig, after waking up in the infirmary of the main base. Once they meet companions Luke, it was known that none of the 3 knew how they ended up in the base nor had any memory of the past. Collin's Disappearance After working in the facility for some time, Collin suddenly turned out to be missing. No one was able to find him besides a video camera that was found in an Ice Cave (His disappearance was the cause of the 3-year snow storm). Jacob's Disappearance Note: Some characters in this section are only a work of fiction and does influence The Admin Chickens nor any related people. Sometime later on, Grayson and Drake went out of the base to try to find Jacob, only to find out that he was killed by Herobrine at the Oil Rig who was Collin to begin with. Drake's Disappearance A little after their discovery of Jacob's disappearance Luke's Disappearance After a great amount of time, Luke also went missing, as he was presumed to have also been killed by Herobrine. Grayson's Departure After meeting up with Drake and Armen, he realizes why he has been stuck in the base, and decides to try to leave the rig, only to find an area he had not yet been to; a rocket test site. After launching the rocket, he and his group escapes into a ruins; another area he had not been to. Going through and fighting off Herobrine, he and his group escape through a portal to the future. Members Canon *Grayson is a man who mysteriously found himself in the Arctic with Collin. He is adventurous, bold, and great in both mental & physical strength when it comes to a Battle or difficult circumstances. He mentions going to a jungle and meeting a man prior to these events. *Collin is a person whom found himself alongside Grayson in the infirmary at the Arctic Base. He is the first of the two to go missing, before Luke disappeared. His disappearance caused a 3-year snow storm. *Luke is a person who had worked at the rig sometime before Grayson and Collin's arrival. He goes missing sometime after Collin did. Non-canon * Drake is a member who has only appeared the non-canon shorts of The Haunting. He is seen several times targeted by Herobrine, before finally being presumed killed after sighting him at the rig while looking for their missing assailant. * Jacob, also known as the missing assailant is known to have gone missing sometime after Collin got lost, however, this is non-canon and this character is a complete work of fiction and does not influence The Admin Chickens nor any related people by any means. Temporary Residents *Drake is a young man who is half enderman and half human. He has the power to teleport and perform magic along with the ability to see visions that will help him out or have meaning in the future. He ends up at the base alongside Armen after escaping Herobrine's illusion. *Armen is an energetic, brave, and Heroic Minecraftian. Armen grew up in Ruby Shire alongside Drake but eventually ended up in the House of Herobrine without any memory. He finds himself at the Arctic Base alongside Drake after escaping Herobrine's illusion. Trivia *Drake possibly might have been an Arctic Base Employee as seen in The Haunting 3: Herobrine Sighting. There he was in the Arctic Base along with Grayson. It might be possibly Herobrine erased his memory. Also, this could be Luke instead of Drake. *It is speculated that Collin and Herobrine split into two forms upon their arrival at the Arctic and the moment Collin disappeared in the Ice Cave, his body re-merged with Herobrine's, thus bringing in the full power and summoning the snow storm. Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine